


Ballads

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Raunchy Songs, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Simone wasn’t sure where she’d heard her latest ballad, but ever since she had she’d been determined to learn it and play it for herself.





	Ballads

Simone wasn’t sure where she’d heard her latest ballad, but ever since she had she’d been determined to learn it and play it for herself. Now she had and as she sat before the crowd in the tavern, she felt an unusual bout of anxiety.

“It’s a raunchy song done in the style of a traditional romantic ballad.” She murmured to herself, “It’s perfect for a crowd like this.” 

With that fact in mind, she took a deep breath and began to strum her lute. The crowd fell silent and she started singing.

“Blow me, a kiss in the moonlight…” 


End file.
